03118
}} is the 3,120th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 21 February, 2002. Part 1 In Brook Cottage Zoe is on the phone to her solicitor about her arrest last night. Paddy is rushed off his feet at the vet's surgery. Emily thinks Zoe has let Paddy down again. They talk of their thoughts about Paddy setting up his own practice. In Wishing Well Cottage Lisa reminds Zak that there is no play group for Belle this morning. Zak suggests Peg should look after Belle. Lisa shouts at Cain and Zak about Latisha. Zak agrees to talk to Cain. In the Post Office living quarters Viv is measuring up the backroom to change it into a tea-room. Bob and Donna are lost for words. In Victoria Cottage Tricia is excited about her trip to the Garden Centre with Bernice. Marlon begs her not to spend anything as they have no money. In the Vicarage Bernice apologises to Ashley for having to go out with Tricia. Ashley encourages her to go. She asks him to make some calls about them going for counselling. Ashley is left with the baby. In Wishing Well Zak offers Cain money to watch Belle so he can go to the bookies. Cain refuses. Zak asks him just to mind her so he can go to the loo outside. Cain agrees but then hears Zak's van drive out of the yard. Cain is left with Belle. In the Post Office Paddy shows Emily some Estate Agent details about some vets practices in the area. Viv overhears and Paddy asks her to keep it to herself. Angie calls at the Garage and shows Len a letter from Sean's solicitor about their divorce. She tells Len she cannot afford the house and will have to sell it. Cain and Latisha kiss outside Wishing Well. Latisha wants to get back to work. Bob shouts over to get Latisha back to work. In the vets surgery Paddy asks Zoe what she is playing at not turning up for work this morning. They argue and Zoe tells him about her arrest. Part 2 Zoe continues to tell Paddy about her arrest. Paddy reminds Zoe she should never drink when she is on call. He calls her unprofessional. Zoe blames Paddy. Latisha calls at Wishing Well to see Cain for some romance. Cain tells her he has to look after Belle. In the Woolpack Len tells Edna he has got his money from the sale of his house in Liverpool. He talks to her about buying a share in Angie’s house to bring the mortgage down, but he is unsure how Angie will react. Paddy and Emily talk about Zoe’s arrest. In Wishing Well Peg asks if Cain and Latisha are courting. Cain begs Latisha to mind Belle for him for an hour as he has to go out to do some business. In the Hope's backroom Donna tells Bob to stop Viv making the backroom into a tea-room. In the vets surgery, Zoe is checking an animal. Zoe tells Paddy she is to appear in court tomorrow and it looks like she is to be banned from driving. She apologises for calling Paddy last night and blaming him for her arrest. Zoe asks if she has his support. Len and Edna comes out of the Woolpack. They are still talking about Len buying into Angie's house. Tricia and Bernice are outside Victoria Cottage with a van from the garden centre delivering a load of trees and other bushes. Marlon approaches and is angry with Tricia. Tricia tells him the stuff on the van is Bernice's and begs him to let her keep the topiary trees. Peg and Latisha are playing cards and looking after Belle. Lisa arrives home and asks for Zak and Cain. Lisa is annoyed. Cain arrives home and is savaged by Latisha and Lisa for being so late. Latisha leaves. Zoe has called at the vicarage to tell Ashley her bad news. Ashley tells Zoe about the counselling he and Bernice are going to have. He excuses himself to Zoe as he sees a van arrive at the vicarage. Zak arrives home and Lisa is angry with him. Angie has called at the garage to give Len a lift home. She tells Len she has started to think about the sale of the house. Len thinks she is rushing into it. Viv arrives home at the Hope's backroom and is full of ideas about her tea-rooms. Bob and Donna are worried. Bernice is showing Ashley the stuff from the garden centre and asks him not to tell Marlon. They talk about counselling. In Smithy Cottage Paddy tells Emily he has promised Zoe his support with the driving ban and so they will have to put their plans on hold. Emily is disappointed. Lisa is having a go at Zak and Cain about the care of Belle. Cain storms off. She shouts at Zak for not supporting her with the family. Peg and Zak argue. Zak shouts at his mother telling her he wishes she was dead. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday